<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】Share the Burden共渡时艰 by TheYellowHouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509943">【授权翻译】Share the Burden共渡时艰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse'>TheYellowHouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>雪兔能够读懂他，就像沙漠的住民能够读懂沙丘的曲线。</p>
<p>原作者：zauberer_sirin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】Share the Burden共渡时艰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/60172">Share The Burden</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin">zauberer_sirin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>玖楼国的国王需要肩负太多重任。</p>
<p>雪兔能读懂他的忧虑，从他弯腰研究桌上的地图时脊背的弧度，从他晚餐时举叉子的方式，从他用手捋头发时滑落一边的发丝。</p>
<p>雪兔能读懂国王，就像沙漠的住民能够通过沙丘的曲线预测下个月的阴晴。这与一些人对雪兔未卜先知的能力的猜测有异曲同工之处——它发生得自然而然，毫无征兆。</p>
<p>他从阳台步入书房，知道国王就在那里。</p>
<p>桃矢伏在一卷卷羊皮纸上。那些羊皮卷，可能是和约或者商贸路线，看上去事关重大，但哪怕站在远处雪兔都能从他失焦的双眼断言，他没有真正将心思放在那些东西上。他的神（与心）正游离天外。</p>
<p>“您该休息一下了，陛下，”雪兔说，比起进谏，更多地是向房间里的人宣告自己的存在。</p>
<p>“我会的，”桃矢回应道，连眼皮都没抬，一副心不在焉的模样。</p>
<p>雪兔向他走去，双手安在他的椅背上，越过肩头去瞧桃矢没在读的到底是什么文书。</p>
<p>“您还在担心小樱，”他陈述事实。桃矢深吸一口气，沉默良久，依靠雪兔去掂量它，去理解其中的含义。桃矢从阳台远眺，一眼望去，唯一的景致是广袤无垠的沙漠的一角，一缕轻柔、寒冷的微风钻了进来</p>
<p>“我真希望自己能陪在她身边。不能保护她，真是烦人。”</p>
<p> “您不相信小狼吗？”</p>
<p>“我相信他，”国王说，坦白地。“那小鬼真心在乎我妹妹，其他怎样都无所谓，大概。”</p>
<p>没错，雪兔想道。有时候一个卑微的考古学家就是会爱上一个公主，而一位国王也许会爱上他的神官，仅此而已。</p>
<p>雪兔将一只手搭上桃矢的肩膀，感到他一瞬间的僵硬——在开始被雪兔触碰的时候他总是如此，就像完全不习惯与人接触，抑或对有人情愿触碰自己这件事心存疑虑。接着他放松下来，一点一点地，在雪兔的手掌下。他在椅子里换了个姿势，肩膀向后仰，抵着雪兔纤细的手指，使触感即使隔着层层长袍布料也无比明晰。</p>
<p>“近日您看上去总是这么疲惫，陛下，”雪兔轻声叹息道。</p>
<p>他用拇指沿着桃矢的肩胛摩挲，在肌肉上按压，在触及骨骼时换成轻抚，仿佛他正在试图重新测绘桃矢的关节的一切蜿蜒和曲折，重新描绘桃矢。</p>
<p>除了一声“嗯”外桃矢未置一词，但雪兔注意到他的脑袋后仰了些许。他没有靠在雪兔胸前，却带着相应的暗示意味，缩短了他们之间的距离，还合上了双眼。</p>
<p>“您需要一个人来分担您的忧虑，做您的支柱。”</p>
<p>雪兔的手突然顺着他肩颈的线条向下滑去，指尖拂拭桃矢的锁骨。桃矢没有动静，只有呼吸变得更加绵长、沉重；他身上有着某种克制，像是不打算就此缴械，像是他正迫使自己咬紧牙关，等待随后而来的一切。</p>
<p>“要我说，那个人是你，”桃矢揶揄道，声音终于轻松了些——表面明朗，其下却奔涌着暗流，对雪兔来说既浓厚，又温暖，又熟悉。专属于雪兔。那只手继续下滑，伸进桃矢的长袍里，停在他的心脏上方，覆了上去。桃矢长叹，如释重负。</p>
<p>“那，陛下，”雪兔对他压低嗓音，好似在小心隔墙有耳。“作为您的神官，我有职责与您共渡时艰。”</p>
<p>桃矢捉住他的手腕；他没有推开雪兔，而是使他动弹不得，陷入手指强有力的圈套中。他自己的皮肤在下面散发着惊人的热度。</p>
<p> “别再唠叨什么‘陛下’，”桃矢说，听上去强硬威严，与他端坐王座之上，向群臣和千军万马发号施令时使用的是同样的声调。“你我之间不存在‘我有职责’，不存在国王，不存在神官，只有……”</p>
<p>“是？”雪兔的嗓音变得颤抖而高亢。</p>
<p> “雪兔——”</p>
<p>有那么一瞬间桃矢似乎要说些别的什么，但他在犹豫中挣扎，声音戛然而止，仿佛任何言语都已在他的喉咙里焚尽成灰，而任何吐露它们的尝试都正在给他带来痛楚。忽然雪兔感到施加在自己手腕上的力道消失了——桃矢放手了。</p>
<p> “很好，”雪兔低语，倾身向前，越过椅背，直到下巴倚在国王的肩上。他将手从桃矢衣下抽出，置于大腿上。他开口：“桃矢。”</p>
<p>他唤出他的名字，并在心中默默收回；他服从国王的命令，不让一个多余的字眼站在他们之间。他亲吻他的后颈。他在桃矢的大腿上游移手指，看着他蹬直脚跟克制着颤抖。</p>
<p>雪兔将另一只手插进桃矢的头发向上推，露出脖颈，在耳垂下方揪紧，然后顺着下颚的线条一路舔吻。国王发出懊丧的声音，介于满足的咕哝与痛苦的呜咽之间，尽管他双手都在扶手上攥成拳头，身体绷直，向雪兔的手暴露了珍贵的几寸肌肤。那是鼓励的信号，他声音里难掩的原始的渴求，因为绝大多数时候这个国王都表现出一副他能独自承担一切的模样，而雪兔一面担心他能否真正承受，一面沉醉于这样一种感觉：桃矢需要他，而且渴望他，爱他。</p>
<p>“雪。兔。”</p>
<p>桃矢的嗓音支离破碎，变成无意义、无思想的音节，当雪兔向上抚摸、手指置于他的两腿之间，感受着那即使隔着裤子的织物也不容忽视的坚挺的时候。</p>
<p>因为雪兔能够读懂国王的愿望与欲求，正如沙漠的住民能够读懂天边云朵的形状、流沙的厚度，所以桃矢不需要开口让雪兔贴着他的长度来回抽动摩擦，手掌在不断攀升的快感作用下张开，翻覆——桃矢咬住下唇，就在此时雪兔俯下身去亲吻他暴露在耳后的柔软的一点。他感到天旋地转，那压倒性快感的对桃矢而言，有那么一刹那，过于痛苦和剧烈。国王抓住雪兔的后颈将他拽向自己，指甲以会留下瘀伤（引以为豪的纪念）的力道嵌入雪兔的皮肤，然后将他拖入一个吻里。</p>
<p>桃矢不停地吻他，绝不放开，像他正在坠落，迫切寻求一个安全网。他在椅子里痛苦地扭动，抬腰迎合雪兔在他身上的动作。只有在释放时他才放松了紧握，将二人的脸紧紧贴在一起，与雪兔吐息交缠，以沉浸于高潮后漫长的余韵中。在快感的潮水完全退去后，仍有两三秒他一动不动，手指还松松地纠缠在雪兔的头发里。他喘息着，呼吸着他们面庞之间温暖的空气，汗湿的脸颊贴着雪兔的。</p>
<p> “雪兔，”他念出这个名字，仿佛刚刚知晓一般。他的身体终于瘫软在雪兔的怀抱里，全然放松，毫无保留。</p>
<p>“陛下……”雪兔忍不住戏弄一下他。</p>
<p>桃矢吻去雪兔嘴角的笑意。那触感既刺激，也有点疼痛，有点像他想象的被雷击中的感觉。雪兔的手惬意地搭在桃矢身上，仿佛触碰他，在桃矢的膝头，是这世界上最自然的事情。桃矢欣然接受，将他们的手指缠绕在一起。</p>
<p>“你说得对，”国王说道，他的嗓音还没有完全恢复原状，微微颤抖。“我烦恼着一大堆事情。以及，我需要帮助。又及，我很希望与某人分担重负。谢谢。”</p>
<p>雪兔握紧他的手。</p>
<p>“这是我的职责，”他平静地开口，看见桃矢再次皱眉。他补充道：“也是我的选择。”</p>
<p>雪兔能够读懂桃矢掌心的纹路，在他自己的掌心与之相贴时。这不是因为雪兔使用了未卜先知的能力，倒更接近于沙漠的住民从蔚蓝的晴空读出暴风雨的征兆，然后跑到空地上，欢欣雀跃地迎接拍打皮肤的雨点。而雪兔能够读懂他不是因为他是一国之君，而是因为，他是桃矢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>